A necessary preliminary step prior to construction remodeling is often the complete or partial demolition of the areas to be remodeled. Construction demolition requires the use of various tools, depending on the area being demolished, the material being demolished and the extent of the desired demolition. Many of these various tools apply a prying or scraping mechanism in order to achieve their specific intended function.
One problem with many demolition projects is that multiple tools are generally required. Furthermore, the appropriate desired width and angle of these various tools may differ from job to job. The requirements of the task may require a narrower or wider tool head, or may require the tool head to have an unconventional angle with respect to the tool lever or handle. Current demolition tools do not have interchangeable tool heads to allow the tool to be used to perform multiple functions. Furthermore, current demolition tools do not allow the user to adjust the width and angle between multiple tool heads.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool and method to overcome the above problems. The tool and method need to be adaptable to avoid the undue multiplicity of the various tools used in construction demolition. There also exists a need to provide a tool capable of having multiple tool heads which are adjustable both as to spacing as well as to the angle of the tool heads relative to the handle.